The Tale of Cheatin' Lilly Jones and Captain Hook
by godessbloodrose
Summary: Lilly is an average schoolgirl who is dragged aboard a boring cruise ship with her unbareable parents for the summer...little did she know that her world is about to be turned upside down by a fearsome Captain and his motley crue...rated M for naughtiness
1. The Unbearable Cruise Ship

_Hello all! _

_After watching the new version of Peter Pan I developed a rather impossible obsession with Mr. Isaccs as Captain Hook, I just love the idea of being whisked away by a handsome pirate!!_

_So anyway, to get to the point, here is a fan fiction I will be writing in tribute to the sexy swashbuckler!_

_Oh, ps I don't own the rights to Captain Hook _

**Chapter 1 **

**The Unbearable Cruise Ship**

Lilly stood on the deck and watched morosely as the docks faded into the distance as she was dragged out into the ocean away from her friends and new boyfriend to spend a hell-filled two weeks of patronizing holiday reps; drunken karaoke and torturous family meals which would consist of half-cooked buffet food and sour faced waiters.

She had just managed to capture the attention of the school's most popular and handsome basketball star, Zak.

All her friends were insanely jealous of her when the fair haired prince of the playground had asked her out on a date during a P.E lesson.

Lilly had been sitting on the grass waiting with her friends for the teacher to show up with the equipment, when she spotted him walking in their direction, she instantly fell silent as she felt his deep blue gaze upon her, she blushed like a child as he came to a halt and smiled down at her.

"Hi" he said, in his smooth, supremely cool way.

Lilly mumbled something in return which resembled an uncanny similarity to a squeaky mouse.

"So, you, like...wanna go out to the cinema this Friday?" He continued, apparently oblivious to her embarrassment.

Lilly felt her heart leap into her throat in shock and excitement, "Uh.." she gasped.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain jab her ribs, she looked up to see her friends all signaling frantically for her to nod, or say yes, or just respond in anyway possible.

"Ok" she whispered.

"Cool." was the reply, as Zak the school heart-throb jogged away to the sound of the whistle being blown at him.

It was now Friday, the day that was supposed to be her first ever big date with the schools most popular boy! And where was she?

Not tucked up in some cozy cinema corner with the boy of her dreams, but sailing away into the middle of the sea with her deluded dad and miserable mother who would doubtlessly spend the entire trip arguing about everything.

The injustice of it was just too much to bare!!

Now she had a whole two weeks to agonize over Zak, wandering if he would wait for her, or if he would just get bored and move onto the next beautiful girl with bigger breasts than her.

On top of that, she had her irritatingly depressed little brother to put up with, who never lost the opportunity to interrupt the silence between their parents arguments with long poems about the best methods for suicide, and to play his goth-rock metal until Lilly wandered herself about the methods used in his poems.

Well, this was going to be just a fantasist way to spend her summer!

"Lilly! Come and help unpack" barked her father by way of kick starting the fun.

Sulking, Lilly dragged her luggage into her cabin and with deliberate slowness began to unpack her belongings.

To her utter disdain she was to be sharing a room with her brother, she felt that a statement had to be made, she was nearly sixteen years old! This was far too inappropriate!

But for all her objections, all she received in return was a sharp telling off and the threat of an family activity day.

Eventually her mother and father roamed away to find the restaurant, dragging her brother along with them, and leaving Lilly with the promise that she would be there soon after she had finished unpacking.

As soon as they had left Lilly slammed the door shut and frantically began rummaging around in her smallest bag for her phone.

The screen was lit up when she found it, telling her she had a new message. With trembling fingers she opened the handset to reveal the text.

From Zak! She felt her heart beat quicken.

"Hi, maybe we can watch Batman when you get back?"

Two Kisses at the end!!

Lilly jumped up and down on the bed with excitement, he hadn't forgotten her!

This drastically improved her mood, and with a huge grin, she began combing her long honey colored hair in preparation for her family meal.


	2. The Kidnapping!

_Ok, so brief character introductions done and dusted,now for the fun to begin!!_

_ps I don't own Captain Hook-sadly._

**Chapter 2**

**Kidnapping!!**

The meal was just about bearable for Lilly, despite the food being delivered half an hour late, with the wrong vegetables, her mother shouting at the waiter, her father shouting at her mother, and her brother shouting about the shouting, she somehow managed to put on a brave face and think to herself about Zak and his gorgeous eyes all night long.

It was passed midnight when the arguing stopped and Lilly excused herself to escape onto the deck.

The night air was cool and pleasant, it smelt of fresh sea salt.

Despite herself, Lilly couldn't help but adore the sea, she wandered over to the side of the deck and watched as the moonlight sparkled off the rippling water, it was a very still night, the only breeze came from the movement of the ship.

She leaned on the railings and inhaled the fresh air in deeply, there was a full moon out, making the tropical waters look almost magical against the star scattered sky.

Ever since she was a young girl she had loved the sea, she always imagined how exciting it would be to become a mermaid and skim across the waves like a dolphin! Or to become a pirate and search for buried treasure on far away islands!

She grinned to herself, thinking about Zak dressed up as a Captain and fighting for her with other swashbucklers!

She glanced down at her phone, but she hadn't received another text message all night.

Feeling nervous again she decided to retreat to her cabin before her brother got back first and started hogging the bathroom.

As soon as she got to her room, she was shocked to find that the door was already wide open!

Wandering to herself if the cleaners of members of the cabin crew had been in, she tip toed up to the door and peered round the frame, feeling oddly afraid.

A scene of complete chaos met her eyes. All of her belongings had been strewn about the floor! Everything from her toothbrush to her underwear had been pulled from it's place and thrown to the ground!

Feeling anger swell up in her chest she swung into the room and screeched at her brother.

"Jamie!! How could you! You little prat!"

She could feel her hands shaking in hatred, she didn't want to share the room with him anymore than he did with her...But to react in such a puerile and stupid manner?

"When I tell mum and dad you are going to be in so much trouble!" She cried, thumping on the bathroom door which was locked fast.

"Why did you do it? What's the point?"

She slammed herself against the door in anger, only to fall through an opening frame.

Her face landed in a soft belly, and without thinking she snatched hold of his T-shirt and pulled herself up to his face...

She squealed in shock at the hairy white jaw before her, it certainly wasn't her brother!

The plump old man grinned, revealing a row of stained and wonky teeth, his beady eyes glittered maliciously from behind some old fashioned rounded spectacles, he smelt awful.

"Ello Wendy." he growled.

Lilly's whole body went into shock, and before she could react and feel anything a pair of strong hands had seized her by her shoulders and she felt her body being lifted off the ground and swung over something.

Her head span, her heart trembled, she found herself looking at the ceiling, the lamp light temporarily blinded her vision, there was a movement of colors and smelly bodies around her, she felt terrified and confused.

"W-What?" she whispered, before everything went black.

* * *

_So this all seems pretty obvious where this is gonna go..well, just keep reading ;)_


End file.
